Viñetas
by Aelita1993
Summary: "Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 1.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Por que todos tienen algo que decir...
1. Chapter 1

Hola acá vengo con un nuevo fic que espero que les guste, este se sale de lo que escribo normalmente pero siempre es bueno intentar algo distinto.

Aviso: Los personajes y los lugares no me pertenecen.

_"Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 1.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Salazar Slytherin.

Todos piensan que yo soy el malo solo porque creo que los niños que provienen de familias muggles no deberían estudiar magia, solo porque digo que no veo mal practicar magia oscura.

Son ellos los que no entienden en los tiempos que se viven y con eso que los muggles llaman iglesia los pobres chicos se están volviendo locos creen que son demonios, yo solo quiero cuidarlos, cuidarlos de sí mismos traerlos para enseñarles cosas que consideran diabólicas los está en lo qué siendo y lo peor los lleva al suicidio, además sin contar con las diferencias entre los niños de familias de magos ellos no saben leer o escribir al ingresar así que la diferencia es mucha me llaman cruel o elitista por despreciarlo pero no ven que lo único que hago es cuidarlos.

Me llaman traidor por practicar magia oscura pero son ellos los que no ven la magia no es negra o blanca la magia es solo poder y el saber controlarlo, hasta el más simple hechizo puede ser utilizado para el mal o el mas oscuro para el bien pero no lo ven, solo creen lo que Godric dice de mí.

Es por eso y por muchas razones más que decido marcharme del colegio que ayude a fundar, el colegio donde considero que los alumnos están en más peligro que con sus familias.

Bueno aca esta el primer capi. es una versión diferente de Salazar y es como yo creo que pudieron haber sido las cosas.


	2. Chapter 2

Acá les dejo la segunda viñeta.

Remus Lupin.

Cuando la vi ahí al lado mío en medio de la batalla me quise morir ella no debía de estar ahí, ella debía estar con Teddy manteniéndose a salvo donde ninguno de estos mal nacido pudiera llegar a ella, pero que soy yo para decirle que no venga cuando se mejor que nadie que nada le impediría estar acá e incluso dar su vida con tal de tener una posibilidad de ganar esta guerra.

Es solo que ella no lo entiende luego de vivir toda la vida maldecido por la luna, una de las pocas cosas buenas que paso en mi vida y que me dio la mejor cosa de mi vida no puedo permitir que nada le pase, ella debía entender el miedo que tenia él a perderle, además su hijo no perdía nada al perderlo el se ahorraría todas las humillaciones de tener un licántropo de padre, pero a ella la necesita.

Pr eso esa noche Remus John Lupin iba a dar su vida para que su amada esposa pudiera estar con su hijo.

Esta es mi idea de lo que pudo haber pensado Remus durante la batalla.


	3. Chapter 3

Acá les dejo la tercera viñeta.

Hermione Granger.

Todos creen que soy la prefecta perfecta pero nadie conoce en realidad a mi verdadero yo, todos conocen a la sabelotodo amante de las reglas pero yo soy más que eso.

Nadie se molesta en conocer a la mujer que hay en mí la mujer ardiente de deseo de probar y experimentar, la mujer con sueños mas allá de un título académico, nadie se molesta en conocer a la verdadera Hermione Jean Granger.

Quieren saber de mi les diré sueño con algún día casarme con un hombre que ame y me respete, sueños con ser buena en lo que haga sueño con algún día poder decir lo que en realidad siento, con poder estar libremente con la persona que me enseño amar y no tener que estar con el que se espera que este, otra cosa de mi que nadie sabe, de quien estoy enamorada todo el mundo cree que es de Ron pero es que nadie me conoce, no me malentiendan Ron es un muy buen amigo pero es más mi hermano que un hombre con el que estar, pero nuevamente nadie pregunto qué es lo que nosotros queremos solo es lo que se esperaba.

Estoy harta de esto soy una persona que puede decidir sobre sí misma y no hacer lo que todos esperan de mí, me canse de ser la prefecta perfecta y se los voy a demostrar a partir de hoy todos me van a conocer en realidad.

Espero que les haya gustado, es lo que creo que siente Hermione al tener que hacer lo que se espera de ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Acá les dejo la cuarta y última viñeta espero que les allá gustado.

Ted Lupin.

Saben todo el mundo dice que debo de sentirme orgulloso porque mis padres a pesar de no estar con migo son héroes que murieron en batalla para que yo tuviera un mejor futuro.

Pero a veces deseo que no hubiesen sido así deseo que se hubiesen escondido como hicieron tantos otros que siguieran vivos, y hoy estuvieran acá con migo deseo conocerlos por haber vivido con ellos y no por lo que me cuenta mi abuela, mi padrino o mis tíos, a veces pienso que si tal vez ellos estuvieran aquí tendría hermanos.

Me enorgullezco de mis padres pero ha beses pienso por que tuvieron que ser ellos porque no otros o simplemente porque nací de no estar aquí yo la abuela y mi padrino no se sentirían mal cada vez que me ven.

No importa cuántas veces le de vuelta al asunto las cosas no van a cambiar pero a veces desearía que cambiaran.

Bueno espero que les allá gustado dejen comentarios para saber que tal quedo además hacen muy feliz a la autora de este fic.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos de Chocolate!

Bye!


End file.
